No One Will Know
by boyxboyFanFreak
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are roommates at Hakasen Academy. They're already having a rough start, let's see how far it goes. Sonic x Shadow
1. Chapter 1

It was a new school year at Hakasen Academy. New students, new classes, new friends, new enemies. It was a boarding school, so students had dorm rooms. Two people to one dorm room. The students to one dorm were picked at random.

Sonic walked into his new dorm with his bags on his back. It looks like his roommate hasn't arrived yet. He put his bags down, and looked around. "Well, I hope this is a good year!" he said with a smile. Someone pushed him aside.

"'Scuse me!" the stranger shouted.

"Hey! Wait, is this your dorm?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, yes it is," he looked at the paper. "You're Sonic?"

"Yes, and you are?" Sonic said in a rude voice.

"I'm Shadow," he threw his bags onto a bed.

"We're already off to a rough start…" Sonic thought. "I've never seen you around campus, are you new here?" Sonic asked; trying to make conversation.

"Yes, my family and I just moved into this area. Do you like this school?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, it's alright. You get used to it," Sonic said in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so. My last school was a mess," Shadow said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Nevermind, I think I'm going to bed,"

"It's only 3! That's too early! Besides we're supposed to go around the campus, and meet new people." Sonic yelled. Shadow put his pillow over his head and turned over. "He's really stubborn…" Sonic thought to himself. He walked out the dorm, and explored the campus. He wanted to meet all the new students, this was his third year there.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" said a familiar voice. It was Tails!

"Nothing, just walking around. I needed some air from a dorm,"

"Rough time with the roommate?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we're completely opposite people. I don't know how we'll make it through the school year…"

"Sonic, it is only the first day!" Tails said trying to reassure him.

"Ugh, this is going to be a crappy year,"

"I have to go, but remember Sonic: opposites attract. Maybe you and this guy will become great friends sooner or later." Tails walked away. Sonic watched him walk away, and stared at his body. "His body is so nice," Sonic thought to himself. Sonic is bisexual, but he's more attracted to women. He does love a man with a feminine body though. He never told anyone this. It's always been his little secret. It was getting late. He decided to walk back to his dorm. He opened the door, and walked in on Shadow getting dressed. Shadow was dripping wet from head to toe. His body glistened. Sonic's jaw dropped. He's never seen a man with such a beautiful body. His dick got slightly hard. Shadow saw him, and threw a shoe at him.

"Hey, don't look at me, you fag!" Shadow said taunting Sonic. Sonic looked away blushing. Shadow got dressed, and sat in bed. "So, how was walking around campus?"

"It was fun, but I know where all my classes are. I don't really need help around here, but you probably do. You will be so lost tomorrow when classes start," Sonic said.

"That's what I have you for!" Shadow said winking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke up, he smelt something good. He opened his eyes, and sat up. Shadow was in his bed eating pancakes.

"You're finally awake! Don't worry I bought some for you too," Shadow said in a friendly voice.

"That's sweet. Thank you," Sonic said generously. Shadow got out of bed, and walked to the pancakes. He picked them up, and brought them to Sonic. He was only in boxer briefs. Sonic stared at his package. Sonic grabbed the plate, and put it on his lap. He looked over to his alarm, and it was 6 A.M. Their classes didn't start ti'll 8 A.M., so they had a lot of time to spare. Sonic began eating his pancakes, they were chocolate chip. He dug in. "Did you make these?" Sonic asked.

"No, I bought them," Shadow said laughing.

"You're a lot different than yesterday…"

"I'm just trying to be optimistic," Shadow replied. Sonic looked at him, then he went back to eating. Shadow got out of bed; he began to get dressed. He put on the school uniform. "How does it look?" Shadow asked.

"You look great!" Sonic said blushing. Shadow went into the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth, and fix his hair. Sonic walked into the bathroom after him; it was kind of crammed in there with both of them in it. He brushed his teeth, and walked out into the room. "Damn, it's only 7!" He thought to himself. "So, Shadow? Want me to show you around campus?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, Sonic," Shadow said. They both walked out of the room. Sonic grabbed his schedule.

"First period: Art III? Off to the art room. It's room number 340," Sonic and Shadow walked to the hall where the room was. "Here's your first class! You draw well?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"You'll have to show me some of your pictures sometime," Sonic said smiling. Shadow blushed. "Next class is English III, the room number is 230. Let's go!" Sonic and Shadow walked to the room. "This class is my first period," Sonic said. "I love english class."

"I'm not much of a fan," Shadow said.

"If you ever need help, I'll tutor you. Anyway, your next class is P.E., and it looks like we have it together!" Sonic brought Shadow to the P.E. hall. It was long and dim. "P.E. isn't my favorite class," Sonic admitted.

"Mine either, don't worry. I'm just happy I'll know someone in there," Shadow said with a smile.

"Your last class for the fall semester is Chemistry! The room number is 504, it's upstairs," Sonic grabbed Shadow's handed and they ran upstairs to the room. Sonic checked his watch. It was 7:30. "We have 30 minutes ti'll our classes start. What do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just walk around the campus," Shadow replied. Sonic and Shadow walked into the sitting area. It was full of flowers, trees, and bushes. The breeze blew on them. "I hope today is a good day," Shadow said.

"Just be positive. I like this you better than the one from yesterday," Sonic said. Tails walked over.

"Hey Sonic!" he said in a friendly voice. "Ready for class today?" Tails asked.

"I sure am! Oh, and this is my friend Shadow. He's my roommate," Sonic replied.

"Oh, hello Shadow!" He extended his hand, and Shadow shook it. "Can I see your schedule? I'm curious if we have any classes together!" Tails asked. Shadow handed him the schedule. "We have art together! The bell is about to ring, and I like getting there early. So, catch you guys later. See you in class, Shadow!" Tails handed him back his schedule and ran to class.

"It's 7:50, we should start heading to class," Sonic suggested. "I'll see you later!" Sonic walked off to his class.

"Bye Sonic!" Shadow shouted while waving. He decided to walk to his class slowly. He watched the people walk by him. He got to class, it was full of unfamiliar faces. He saw Tails with an empty seat next to him. He walked to it and sat down.

"Hey Shadow!" Tails said.

"Hey Tails," Shadow said back to him. The bell rang, and the class began. The teacher came in. She was tall and had dark brown hair. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing all black.

"Welcome to art III, students! I'm Ms. Suzuki," She shouted. She rambled on about art, and what she expects from her students. She also talked about their future projects. "You'll begin drawing tomorrow," The bell rang, and Shadow walked to his English class. His teacher had short blonde hair, he was tan. Shadow saw his dark blue eyes; he was indeed a beautiful man. "Hello, class," he said in a deep voice. "I'm Mr. Kobayashi, can each of you at a time stand up and tell me your name?" he asked. One at a time a student stood up and said their name. It got to Shadow. Shadow stood up, and said "Hello, I'm Shadow," then he sat back down. He gave all of them a syllabus of what they will need for the year, and his expectations of them.

The bell rang; all of the students ran out of the room. Shadow slowly walked out. His pencil fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice though. He walked to P.E., he was ready to see Sonic. He walked in, and everyone sat on the bleachers in the gym. He saw Sonic sitting with a group of people. He didn't know if he should go sit with him. So, he decided to sit at the bottom.

"Hey Shadow, come up here!" Sonic shouted at him. Shadow stood up, and walked over. He sat next to Sonic.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Shadow!"

"Hi!" Shadow greeted them. They all were friendly to him. Shadow felt accepted. The teacher didn't talk much, his name was Mr. Kudo. He seemed like a quiet man to be teaching a P.E. class. The bell rang, and Shadow said goodbye to Sonic and his friends. He walked upstairs to Chemistry. He enjoyed science, so he was looking forward to this class. He sat in a desk with his name on it. The teacher walked in. He looked strange. He had a mean look to him. "Hello, delinquents," he said in a stern voice. "I am Mr. Tanaka. Welcome to your worst class of this semester," Shadow was intimidated. He gave them, like all of Shadow's other teachers did, a talk about their expectations and such. The bell rang. Shadow walked to his dorm. He walked in, and saw Sonic lying down in bed.

"You're tired?" Shadow asked.

"The first day is always tiring, Shadow," Sonic answered him. Shadow sat next to him.

"I'm tired too,"

"Did you like your classes?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"They were alright," Shadow answered. "I'm just glad to be coming back here. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Sonic replied. Shadow got undressed. "You're going to do that in front of me?!"

"Of course, I have no shame in my body," Shadow answer. He put on shorts, and a V-neck shirt. Sonic began to get undressed too. He put on pants, a shirt, and a jacket. They walked together to the restaurant.

"His body is so nice, I'd love to get my hands on it," Sonic thought to himself. They ate ti'll their stomachs couldn't take anymore. Sonic payed the bill, and they walked home. Sonic was walking behind Shadow. He never realized ti'll it was too late, but his shoe was untied. He tripped over it, and fell on top of Shadow. They were both blushing. "I'm so sorry!" Sonic screamed. He couldn't help but get a little hard.

"It's okay, Sonic," Shadow reassured him. Sonic got off of him, and got up. He grabbed Shadow's hand and helped him up. When they got to their dorm Sonic saw that Shadow's knee was bleeding.

"Shadow! Your knee!"

"It's nothing," Shadow said sitting on his bed. Sonic got a band aid, and put it on his knee. Then he kissed over the wound. "It feels better now," Shadow said smiling.

"Good!" Sonic said. Sonic got undressed, and put on his pajamas. Shadow did the same. They both got into their beds. "Goodnight, Shadow. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Sonic. I hope you sleep well."

Sonic woke up the next morning, he felt another presence in his bed. He felt arms around him. He opened his eyes, and saw Shadow clung onto his body. He was holding onto him tight. "Shadow?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"I had a bad dream, and I wanted comfort," Shadow said in a soft tone.

"What was it about?" Sonic asked.

"An old friend of mine; a bad memory,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asked.

"No, not really," Shadow said quietly.

"Shadow, one day you're going to have to tell me about all these memories. I'm dying to know," Sonic demanded.

"Today is not that day, Sonic." Shadow held onto Sonic still. Sonic lied there with him for a while. Shadow could feel the presence of Sonic's morning wood. He wanted to grab it, and pleasure him. He didn't know if Sonic was just a tease or if he really liked him. He was too scared to do it, and see his reaction. Their alarm went off; it was 7 A.M. Sonic got up, and walked to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and went into the shower. He looked down at his throbbing dick. Thoughts of Shadow came into his head. He thought of his body. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted it pressed against him. Sonic wanted to wake up with Shadow next to him every morning. He grabbed onto his dick, and was pretending it was Shadow's hand instead of his. Shadow walked into the shower. He pushed Sonic to the wall, and kissed him. Their tongues wrestled each other. Shadow's dick was pressed against Sonic. He grabbed Sonic's dick, and he got on his knees. Shadow licked and kissed the tip of Sonic's dick. Shadow sucked on the head, and twirled his tongue around it. He rubbed on his dick fast, and sucked on it. He was giving Sonic the ultimate pleasure. He reached his hand around Sonic, and started massaging his asshole. Sonic moaned in pleasure. Shadow was deepthroating Sonic. His dick was throbbing. He was about to cum.

Sonic opened his eyes, while the water of the shower splashed his face. He looked around. "It was a dream," he said to himself. He came all over the wall of the shower. Shadow was banging on the door.

"Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!" Shadow yelled. Sonic washed the wall, and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around. He brushed his teeth, and he walked out. While he was walking out, Shadow was walking in. Shadow grabbed his towel, and closed the bathroom door.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Sonic yelled.

"Sure it's not!" Shadow giggled. He heard the shower turn on. Sonic got dressed, and walked out of the dorm. He went sit in the park area. He saw Tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic shouted running towards him.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, I'm ready for school to begin,"

"I am too, where's Shadow?" Tails asked.

"He's in our room showering, I thought I would get a head start on getting to class," Sonic replied.

"Oh, want to walk to class together?"

"Sure!" Sonic got up, and they walked to Tails' art class. 5 minutes ti'll classes began.

"Thanks for walking me here, Sonic," Tails said to Sonic.

"Anytime, buddy." Sonic walked to class.

Shadow got to art a minute late, but the teacher didn't notice.

"Students, our first project should be a piece of cake. We'll be doing a profile picture of someone. Choose someone who isn't in this class, and draw them. You obviously can't do that now, but we'll be practicing on sample pictures," she handed out papers.

"Hey Shadow, who are you drawing?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Shadow lied. He who he was drawing. He wanted to draw Sonic.

"I think I might draw Silver," Tails said. "He's such a hunk," Tails moaned. Shadow looked at him with a silly face. "What?" Tails said laughing.

"Nothing," Shadow laughed. He started drawing on the example picture. Class was almost over. Ms. Suzuki walked up to Shadow and looked at what he drew.

"You have some real talent, kid!" She yelled.

"Thank you," he said smiling. The bell rang. Shadow walked to English.

As he walked into the classroom Mr. Kobayashi stopped him, "Shadow, you dropped your pencil yesterday in class," he said as he handed it to him.

"Thank you," Shadow said. Mr. Kobayashi smiled. The class began. He talked about a book they would be reading soon. The bell rang. Mr. Kobayashi winked at Shadow as he walked out of the room. "What a strange man," Shadow thought to himself. He went to P.E., he was happy to see Sonic. He saw Sonic sitting in the same place. He sat with him. They talked a bit, then Mr. Kudo said it was time to get dressed. They all went into the locker room. He assigned everyone a locker to keep their clothes in. Shadow's locker was next to Sonic's locker. They didn't have to get dressed today, but the teacher said they would tomorrow. All the students walked into the gym, and the bell rang.

Shadow's chemistry teacher wasn't there, but he left an assignment. He went go get the papers, and walked to his dorm. He lied down, and was looking at the papers. It was a reading assignment. He read the papers, and once he finished he heard the bell ring. Sonic would be back any minute now. He hurried up and got undressed. He lied down in his bed; he was only wearing tight boxer briefs. The door opened. Sonic glanced at Shadow. He didn't notice Shadow half nude. Sonic fell into his bed.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just really tired and stressed from today," Sonic said quietly.

"Want me to help you relax?" Shadow asked.

"Whatever you want." Shadow got on Sonic's back. He rubbed his shoulders. He rubbed deep into his muscle tissue. He pushed his palms into Sonic's lower back. Sonic moaned.

"Do you like this?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I love it," Sonic replied. Shadow was getting hard, he kind of rubbed his dick on Sonic. He kissed Sonic's neck. Sonic turned over onto his back quickly.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked. Sonic sat up, and he kissed Shadow. Shadow wrapped his legs around Sonic. Their lips locked. They were both waiting for this moment. All the stress was relieved off of Sonic's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Shadow. Shadow grinded his dick on Sonic. They both loved every second of it. Sonic picked Shadow up and put him on his hands and knees. They both didn't speak. They couldn't express how happy they were for this to happen. Sonic licked Shadow's asshole. He needed it wet for his big dick. Sonic kind of stuck his tongue in it. He got up, and placed his hands on Shadow's hips. He slowly pushed the head of his dick in. He was slowly pushing the rest it.

"Is it all in?" Shadow moaned. He felt a shot of pain go through his body.

"It is now," Sonic said quietly. He started pulling in and out of Shadow's tight asshole. He went slowly. He didn't want to hurt him. Shadow was in pain, but he also felt a lot of pleasure. Sonic started fucking him a little faster. He had a tight grip on his hips.

"Your body is so soft and nice; I've been waiting for this for so long…" Sonic moaned out.

"I've been waiting too!" Shadow screamed. Sonic fucked him faster. He knew he was going to cum soon. He was going harder and faster.

"I'm going to cum!" Sonic shouted. He began to cum inside of Shadow. Shadow loved the feeling of cum inside him; especially Sonic's cum. Sonic pulled out of him. His cum dripped out of Shadow's asshole. Sonic lied down, and Shadow got next to him. Sonic held him in his arms. He kissed his cheek, and they both fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Shadow spent the rest of the week sleeping together. The week went by much faster. Shadow was wondering when they would make it official. He didn't know if he loved him, but he knew he liked him. They only made love that one time, but they did do other things.

"Hey Shadow, I have a surprise for you!" Sonic yelled as he woke up Shadow.

"It's so early; I want to spend my Saturday in bed!" Shadow yelled back at Sonic. Sonic picked Shadow up, and kissed his cheek.

"Please, get up and get dressed. You're going to love this," Sonic said in a soft voice. Shadow blushed and got out of his arms. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He put on his clothes, and walked out. He saw Sonic was already ready.

"Where are we going?" Shadow asked.

"We're going eat and walk around the town, but I have a special surprise at the end of the day," Sonic answered. A million ideas and guesses came to Shadow's brain.

"Are we going to the zoo?" Shadow asked.

"No," Sonic replied.

"Are we going shopping?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Nope," Sonic answered.

"Tell me!" Shadow demanded.

"My lips are sealed, silly," Sonic said while putting a finger over his mouth. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand, and out the door they went. It was the first weekend of the first week of school. It was noon, so they decided to go eat first. Sonic brought Shadow to a sushi bar. They both ordered oshi sushi.

"So, have you ever came here before?" Shadow asked.

"No, they just opened this place," Sonic answered. Sonic was rubbing his foot along Shadow's leg under the table. Shadow was getting goosebumps. They saw a familiar face across the room.

"Is that Mr. Kobayashi?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow turned around.

"It sure looks like him. Who's that guy with him?"

"I have no idea," Sonic said. They both ignored it and went back to waiting on their food. Their waitress came back with their sushi. They both dug in quickly. They were starving.

"This is so delicious!" Shadow said with joy.

"Sonic? Shadow?"

"Mr. Kobayashi? I didn't expect to see you here," said Sonic.

"I love sushi. I guess it's one of the many things you don't know about me," Mr. Kobayashi said. He looked at Shadow. "So, what is this? Are you two on a date?" He asked laughing. Shadow looked down blushing.

"No, sir. We're just grabbing lunch," Sonic said in a stern voice.

"Oh, that's what they call it these days. Catch you two later," Mr. Kobayashi said as he patted Shadow's shoulder. He walked away with the man he was eating with.

"That man really creeps me out," Shadow said.

"You get used to it, I guess," Sonic said. They continued eating. Once they were finished Sonic payed the bill, and Shadow left the waitress a $5 tip. They left the restaurant and walked around the small town. Sonic brought him to the park.

"My parents and I used to always come here when I was a kid," Sonic said. They sat on a bench and relaxed. Sonic had his arm around Shadow.

"The only parks I remember are the ones in grade school," Shadow said looking away.

"Tell me more about you, Shadow. I want to know your past. I want to know all your secrets, especially the things that you don't want to tell me," Sonic demanded him.

"What do you want to know?" Shadow asked.

"Why did you switch schools?" Sonic asked.

"I got bullied a lot in school. I needed a new start. My mom needed a new job anyway, and she decided this would be the place," Shadow said.

"That can't be all, why did they bully you? You're perfectly normal," Sonic asked.

"When I was younger I had a friend, more like a sister, and she protected me. Anyone who bullied me would have to deal with her. She was my savior," Shadow whispered.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked.

"She died, a very long time ago," Shadow said trying to hold back tears. "When she was gone, no one gave me mercy. The bullying never ended. It got to the point where I wanted to commit," Shadow looked away.

"Hey, look at me," Sonic said turning Shadow's face toward his. "No one will ever bully you or hurt you when I'm around. I'll be your new protector," Sonic said to Shadow. He kissed him, and smiled. Shadow felt his heart skip a beat. He was happy.

"So, are you ready for the surprise?" Sonic asked.

"I've only been waiting all day!" Shadow exclaimed. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand. They walked for a bit.

"Close your eyes; we're getting close," Sonic said. Shadow did as he was told. Shadow smelt a wonderful aroma. He felt steam around him; his pours were opening. "Open your eyes!" Sonic shouted. Shadow opened his eyes, and he was amazed. They were in a beautiful bathhouse.

"Sonic! You're so sweet!" Shadow said jumping up and down. He hugged him tightly.

"I rented us a private room," Sonic said to Shadow. They went into the locker rooms, and got a towel and robe. They began undressing. Sonic was already getting hard watching Shadow strip down. They walked together into the bath. Sonic jumped in, while Shadow just stood there watching him.

"Come in, it's nice and warm!" Sonic screamed.

"I'm taking my time," Shadow said. He dipped a toe in. He slowly got in. When he was fully in, Sonic grabbed him. He held him in his arms. Sonic nuzzled his face onto the side of Shadow's. Shadow was blushing, while Sonic held on to him tight. Sonic's hard dick was pressed Shadow. Shadow put his hand under the water to feel it. He grabbed on to it.

"Ah, w-what're you doing?" Sonic asked. Shadow put a finger on Sonic's lips. He started rubbing Sonic's throbbing dick. He massaged the head of it with his fingers. He began kissing Sonic while rubbing his dick. He was biting his lip. Shadow rubbed it slowly. He didn't want him to climax so quickly.

"Mmmmm, Shadow," Sonic moaned out. Shadow kissed his neck. He gave it little love bites. He rubbed his dick a little faster. Sonic stopped him and he moved to the side of the bath. He sat down; his dick was standing up. Shadow moved towards him, he grabbed Sonic's dick. He started licking the tip; he twirled his tongue around it. He twisted it while he rubbed on it. He started sucking on the head. Shadow licked it up and down. He licked his finger, and he rubbed it on Sonic's anus. He slowly pushed it on.

He started fingering his asshole, while sucking on his dick. He started sucking on it. He let it travel in and out of his mouth. He slowly fingered his ass. He rubbed his dick faster while sucking on it faster.

"I want you i-inside me, Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow looked at him. Sonic got in the pool, and Shadow got behind him. He grabbed his dick, and tried pushing it in him. He pushed it in slowly. He got it all in, and threw his head back. He never felt so much pleasure. He started fucking Sonic. Sonic was moaning, they both loved it. Shadow loved pleasing Sonic. He started going in faster and deeper. He grabbed him tighter, and pulled him closer. Sonic started jerking off while he was getting rammed in the ass. He was rubbing his dick ti'll he came, but Shadow still wasn't finished. Shadow pushed in as deep he could go, and came into Sonic. He never felt so relaxed. His body melted. Sonic turned around, and held onto Shadow. They stayed there for a while.

As they were walking out, the lady at the counter asked, "Did you two have a good time?"

"Of course," answered Sonic. She winked at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic turned around and said, "No, I had a horrible time. That man raped me!" Sonic screamed as he pointed at Shadow.

"Wha-?!" Shadow screamed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You raped me, and… I think I had aids, you damn honky!" Sonic screamed. The woman grabbed the phone, and called the cops. Sonic grabbed the phone, and shoved it down her throat. Then continue to show his whole arm down her throat, and pulled her organs out. He feasted on them, and Shadow dashed off. He needed to get out of there.

"I wanna go fast!" Sonic shouted as he ran after Shadow. He jumped on him. "Tables, give me the rape tape."

"Anything for you, Sonic," Tails said.

"Tables! Don't do this!" Shadow screamed.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Tails yelled as he hit him on the back of the head with a bat.

Shadow woke up in a cold dark room. He was tied legs spread and arms open to a wooden cross. "Where am I?!" He demanded.

"Shut the fuck up," Sonic said as he entered the room slowly.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sonic said as he took out a knife and cut off one of Shadow's nipples. He devoured it. "I need flesh!"

"WHAT THE FUCCKKK!" Shadow screamed in pain. He didm't notice Tails under him with a bat. Tails then proceeded to shove it up Shadow's ass. "AHHHH!" Sonic grabbed a knife and slit Shadow's throat. Then he took a big dump in the open wound. He ate Shadow's other nipple, and devoured most of his body. He mailed Shadow's head to Paris Hilton.

The End. 


End file.
